harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility is the first Harvest Moon game on the Nintendo Wii in North America and Japan. In the PAL regions (Europe and Australia) Magical Melody was released on the Wii instead of on the Gamecube. Gameplay In Tree of Tranquility the controls are designed to make full use of the Wii's motion control, so you use the tools like you would in real life (swinging the hoe or tipping the watering can for example). However, the Wii Classic Controller can be used as an alternative option to the motion controls. Or, you can simply use the A button, which tends to be the most used method of controlling the game. Story *Waffle Island's great tree has withered away, and the Goddess has disappeared. It is up to you to restore the tree, and bring back the Goddess! *Choose to play as a boy or girl. *There is a total of 16 marriage candidates to woo (15 if you have the glitched english version that won't let you marry Calvin)! *Choose the gender of your child! *Your child can help with farm work. The Farm When you start you have a choice of three plots of land, the hilltop property, the beach property, and the town property. The beach property is the largest but the furthest from town. The town property is the smallest, but is very close to town. Places around the beach property are the ocean and the Gelato Mine. Places around the hilltop property are the hot springs and the mountain. Places around the town property are the ocean and of course, the town itself. Although the town property is the smallest isn't useless, you can still fit all the buildings on it plus a field. The soil quality difference between the properties is less significant than in Magical Melody. If you run out of room on your original property you can purchase the other lots you originally turned down, and one more larger plot, the Mountain plot. Buildings/locations on the farm: * Your House * Chicken Coop * Barn * Pasture * Crop Field Tools: * Axe * Hoe * Hammer * Sickle * Watering can * Fishing Rod Livestock on the farm: * Horses * Cows * Sheep * Chicken * Ducks * Goats * Silkworm * Ostrich Crop List: * Coming soon Marriage Like most Harvest Moon games, you can get married. There are a total of 8 Bachelors and Bachelorettes you can marry. Bachelorettes *Anissa *Candace *Kathy *Luna *Maya *Phoebe *Renee *Selena Bachelors *Chase *Calvin *Gill *Luke *Jin *Julius *Owen *Toby Characters Like all other Harvest Moons, there is an array of different characters that fill your town. This does not include Bachelors and Bachelorettes. Connections to each individuals page will be comeing soon. Original The originals are those who live on the island originally; though some have to be unlocked. Starting Off *Barbara *Bo *Chole *Colleen *Craig *Dale *Elli *Hamilton *Hayden *Irene *Jake *Mira *Ozzie *Pascal *Ramsey *Ruth Unlockable The people who move to the island as a result of specific things that your character does. *Candace *Luna *Calvin *Chase *Phoebe *Julius *Taylor *Grey (ToT) *Perry *Pao Island *Coming soon Marriage & Children *Each bachelor/bachelorette has 5 events you need to view before you can propose. Most are triggered by leaving your house, or talking to the person. 2 Hearts: They'll visit your house and give you a gift. 4 Hearts: The person will ask you to lunch. If you are a boy, you will meet the girl at the beach. If you are a girl, you will meet the boy at Sundae Inn. Make sure to arrive between 12:00 and 1:00. 5 Hearts: The person will request you give them an item or do something for them. It doesn't matter how long you take, but you cannot marry them until you have completed the request. 5 Hearts: They will visit your house again and you will receive another gift. 6 Hearts: The bachelor/bachelorette will ask you to meet them under Alan's tree (before 10 AM is best), and tell you that they are in love with you. Once the bachelor/bachelorette is at 8 hearts and you've done all of their events, Hamilton will come to your house, and tell you the legend of the Bluebird of Happiness, and that it's feather is a traditional proposal item. A few days after this visit, you will get a scene where you exit your house and see the bird flying toward the waterfall! Go to the Waterfall area and walk past the waterfall. After another scene, you will get the blue feather. Go propose on a Sunny Day, and you'll automatically go to the town sqaure and discuss things, then to the town hall where you'll anounce your engagment to Hamilton. He will ask you when you'd like the wedding to be, and you will be given two options: 'The sooner the better' or 'Love lasts forever. It shouldn't be rushed'. Most say the telling him the first option will make the marriage date sooner, but some have said that the date is actually completely random. On the wedding day, you are transported to the chapel. You can say 'I Do' or 'Huh?', but, it apparently doesn't change anything. If you are a girl, your husband will continue with his job, but, if you are a boy, your wife will quit her job, but will spend a lot of time shopping in town. Two seasons after marriage, either you, or your partner will feel ill. You go to the clinic, and Jin will tell you the you/your wife is pregnant. A week later, your spouse will ask you to go to the church with them to pray for your child. Once you are there, they will ask you if you want a boy or girl, or if you don't care what their gender is. A season later, your child will be born! The personallity of your child change with your spouse. They will be fully grown after one year. Then your son or daughter will grow up and can take over the farm! Category:Games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Tree of Tranquility